


Losing The Game

by msbigboots



Series: Children of Fell [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Brother/Brother Incest, Character Death, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Food Issues, Incest, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Past Drug Addiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots
Summary: Gothic and Lombok’s life has been shaken by meeting the skeletons from different realms. Will this new change to the status quo enrich or tire their already fragile world apart?
Relationships: OC / OC - Relationship, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Children of Fell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

This story will be using the same code system. Here is a cheat sheet for you can come back if you need too. 

AU01:

UT!Sans-Comic

UT!Papyrus-Russ

AU02:

US!Sans-Blue

US!Papyrus-Stretch

AU03:

SF!/FS!-Black

SF!/FS!-Slim

AU04:

SF!Sans-Razz

SF!Papyrus-Cash

Graffiti

AU05:

UL!Sans-Lust

UL!Papyrus-Love

AU06:

UF!Sans-Red

UF!Papyrus-Edge

Gothic

Lombok

This work will have sex, gore, and other adult themes. So please, watch out for tags and warning as I add them. 


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little brief look after the reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you haven't read "Finding Red and Edge" You will be lost. Please forgive me for posting a short chapter. 
> 
> Also, there is drinking and mild violence in this chapter.

Lombok unlocks the door to his home, with Gothic behind him. 

He glances at his living room. Holes in the walls, then look at the pile of supplies: drywall mud, drywall tape, and two putty knives, and a few cans of paint. 

“Are you wanting to work on this tonight?” Gothic picks up a putty knife.

“Sure, I don’t think I can relax.” Lombok grabs a putty knife himself. 

“Same” 

Gothic and Lombok work on the holes in the wall that Gothic left from his weird fever dream. The two work in silence for a while. 

“I showed weakness in front of that Stretch guy,” Lombok finally states. 

“Fuck, That’s awful, bro.” Gothic puts down his tools and goes to the kitchen and comes back with a light beer and a bottle of Cinnamon whiskey. He hands Lombok the light beer. “Today wasn’t my proudest either. Those skeletons are a mix of comfort and unnerving.” 

“I’m glad that I’m not the only one who feels that way. We have to tell ourselves they aren’t our parents.” Lombok opens his beer, taking a drink. “Thank you. But you’re on medication. You shouldn’t be drinking.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Gothic takes a hit of his bottle.

“If I have free time tomorrow, I’m going to ask Graffiti on a date.” 

Gothic shakes his head in disappointment. He doesn’t care what a momma’s boy has to say about his taste in lovely bone women. 

The brothers sip on the drinks as they work on the walls. 

\----

Edge boils noodles, opens a jar of homemade red sauce, pouring it into the ground meat. 

“Damn it.”

“What’s wrong?” Red’s sitting at the kitchen table. 

“It’s the boys.” Edge tries to concentrate on cooking as he speaks to Red. “Gothic and Lombok have let their guard down. I would think they would know better.” 

“They are safe around them. It’s nice to go there and relax.” 

“That’s how you do stupid things like kiss a Sans that isn’t yours in the kitchen or sleep with someone you shouldn’t have.” 

“I’m going to bed.” Red pulls the chair away from the table. “Good night.” 

\----

Cash jumps off the couch. “I’ll dust that shit head.” 

As he teleports away, a set of arms wrap around his shoulders. When he lands in the basement. He grabs ahold of Stretch, flinging him over Cash’s shoulder. “Don’t stop me!” 

But it’s Graffiti who screams out in shock as her body strikes the hard floor. 

_What have I done?_ Cash picks her off the ground, sits her up on the office chair. Lalic tears roll down her cheekbone. “Graffiti! I’m sorry!” He checks her HP. It’s only down by two points. _Thank Gods_

“Dad, Don’t go after him. We can’t be family and friends with them if you act like a lunatic.” Her crying isn’t a full-blown sob. But it still hurts seeing her like this. 

“Why do you care if we have any kind of relationship with them? We just meet those monsters.”

“Because I’m trying to correct a mistake. Red and Edge were friends with AU01 and AU02 before they knew us. Why can’t we try to do that for them? If nothing else, we can be civil with AU06.” 

Behind Cash, someone is rushing down the steps. 

“Thank the stars I found you.” Stretch goes to them. “What happened to her?”

Graffiti keeps her eyes lock on Cash. “And please throw Lust and Love a bone. They aren’t just my friends, I see them as my family too.” 

“Graffiti, they should have said no to you or something. You ended up in a dangerous situation.”

“But dad!”

Stretch lays his hand on Cash’s shoulder. “Let’s go to bed and sleep on it. Try again in the morning” 

Cash nods. “Fine. If that’s what will make you feel better?” 

“Yes, it does.” Graffiti wipes away her tears. 

  
  



End file.
